


Worth

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Princess, Bedtime Stories, Big Brother, Big Brother and Little Sister, Big Brother!Darrell, Children's Stories, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Little Sister!Fink, Not a Love Story, Princess Story, Story within a Story, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Fink was thrown away again. And now she feels alone.Luckily, Darrell's still there for his little organic sister.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> PROFESSOR VENOMOUS HAS ALWAYS BEEN A BAD DAD! HE'S UP THERE WITH SHOU TUCKER.

Fink curled in on herself, hiding in the back alley and crying. Cob, when was the last time she did this? She thought getting K.O. involved in her life was going to get her a sparring buddy.

But no.

She was used.

_ **Used.** _

Used by a man that she trusted that would get her into a better home. She knew that he was watching K.O., so it wasn't like she could blame Boxman.

Boxman didn't make K.O. used to work at the plaza. This stupid place that she had the joy of attacking and making her boss smile, now was a place of work turned into the pillars of salt and sand they really were.

She was his little princess until the gifts became too much. She was the experiment that made K.O. into the perfect son, not her getting strong.

She let out a scream. 

It felt good.

"Fink?" Came a familiar voice.

Fink turned her head to see Darrell.

She couldn't hide her tears now.

"Go away!"

"You know that's not gonna happen." Darrell walked up to her and sat next to her.

Fink grumbled and hid her face using her arms.

"You want to talk about it?"

Fink sniffled.

Darrell scooped her up and began to heat his power core a bit so she wasn't feeling cold metal. "You want a story?"

Fink nodded her head without bringing it up.

Darrell began to pet her. "Once upon a time there was a Princess, loved and cherished by all, especially the King. The King worked with a neighboring kingdom that gave The King some Jesters. These Jesters entertained the King, but the Princess didn't like them. But what the Princess _did_ like _about_ them was their gullibility. She would pull pranks that caused the Jesters to shriek in pain!"

"Like what?" Fink asked and lifted her head.

"She would take electric orbs from the mage's quarters and zap them into doing dances! Upon whuch she zapped them again for more! The Princess, being loved by all, was given more presents to torture the Jesters with!"

"Hahahaha! I like this Princess!" 

"But suddenly, day after day the Princess's room was filled with more presents. More presents than she knew what to do with. So many presents that she realized the King was up to something. She stopped pranking the Jesters as she tried to findout what the King was planning."

"What was the King planning?"

"The King was planning with another Kingdom to marry a Queen from another land, as his evil twin Brother tried to advise his brother into doing. The Princess didn't want to deal with this! Especially because the Queen had a son. The Princess hated the son, so she decided to challenge the son of the Queen to a jousting match.

"The Princess and Prince fought until the King ordered them to stop. The King sent his Princess to her room, and the Jesters watched the saddened Princess walk to her room without saying a word. There, the Princess wept around the hollow signs of love from her father."

"That sounds like something Raymond would say."

"Would you hush and listen to the story?" Darrell spidered his fingers on Fink's sides, causing her to giggle.

"D-don't ever tickle me again!" Fink shouted.

"Then stop interrupting the story, okay?"

"...fine..."

"Now...eventually the Princess found that the Prince was related to the evil step-brother. And on the day the King and Queen were supposed to wed, the King was killed by the Evil Brother, who then married the Queen. The Evil Brother declared that the Prince shall be loved and feared instead of the Princess.

"The Evil Brother told the Jesters to try to kill the Princess, but instead, they freed her. The Jesters informed the Princess of the Evil Brother's plans, and without a second thought, all the Jesters began grabbing presents the King had given to the Princess.

"The same night, the Princess shouted in the honor of her father and Kingdom and killed the Evil Brother and the Queen. The Jesters rounded up the Prince and the Princess killed him too.

"In the morning, the new Queen of the Kingdom informed what had happened. And she always kept a Jester nearby to throw food and weapons at to keep herself entertained, just like her father. The End."

"Thanks, Darrell." Fink sighed into the warmth. 

"Hey, someone's gotta take care of you."

Fink began to sniffle again.

"Oh no! Fink! Don't cry! I tried my best!"

"Why does everyone I like throw me away?"

"H-huh?"

"My birth family threw me away... my boss threw me away..."

"...Fink, you like me, right?"

Fink sniffled and nodded.

"I promise to never throw you away."

"...r-really?"

"Yes. And if I start acting like a butt, just beat me up!"

Fink smiled with red puffy eyes before yawning.

"Okay, okay. You get some sleep now."

"But I'm not...*yawn* tired..."

"Okay... do you want to get some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah yeah!" She said softly.

"Alright." Darrell carried his sister to the café, and watched as she fell asleep after drinking her hot chocolate with whipped cream. "Don't worry Fink." Darrell pet her hair, "I won't throw you away."


End file.
